This invention is a mounting pin device on which to mount a flower or the like, and by which to pin the mounted flower to clothing.
Flowers are worn, on occasion, as an accessory on clothing to enhance appearance and aesthetics. These flowers, boutonnieres, corsages, and the like are typically tape wrapped around their stem portions, and fastened to clothing by means of a straight pin or a safety pin pushed through the taped stem and then through the clothing.
The pinning on of a corsage or boutonnierre by this conventional method can be a cumbersome operation, especially for the unpracticed. Then, even if it is pinned on in the desired attitude, the flow may be free to tilt relative to its anchor point on the clothing, and in some cases even to flop upside down. There is also the possibility of injury from the exposed pin point.
One device which addresses these shortcomings of the conventional prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,946, issued Oct. 23, 1984 to Mafli. The Mafli patent discloses a T-shaped flower mounting pin including a transverse head portion with a safety pin fixed to it, and an elongated vertical shaft portion. Flower stems are tape wrapped to the shaft portion, and the device is then pinned to clothing in the same manner as a badge. Other small details are disclosed in the patent, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference. The Mafli patent is the closest prior art of which I am aware.